The conduct of biochemical processes is based particularly on the handling of liquids. Typically, this handling is carried out manually with aids, such as pipettes, reaction vessels, active probe surfaces or laboratory equipment. These processes are sometimes even automated by means of pipetting robots or special appliances.
Microfluidic systems are sometimes also designated as what are known as lab-on-a-chip systems (pocket laboratory or chip laboratory) which accommodate the entire functionality of a macroscopic laboratory on a plastic substrate of only the size of a plastic card. Lab-on-a-chip systems are typically composed of two main components. A test carrier or a disposable cartridge contains structures and mechanisms for implementing the basic fluidic operations (for example, mixers) which may be composed of passive components, such as ducts, a reaction chamber, preceding reagents, or else active components, such as valves or pumps. The second main component comprises actuation, detection and control units. Such systems make it possible to carry out biochemical processes in a fully automated way.
Such a lab-on-a-chip system is described, for example, in publication DE 10 2006 003 532 A1. This system comprises a rotor chip which is provided so as to be rotatable with respect to a stator chip. The rotor chip can be coupled by means of fluidic ducts to the stator chip for the purpose of filling or emptying the rotor chip.